


His Terrifying Little Secret

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dark, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: Richie and Eddie are having a sleepover at Richie's house. But Richie gets woken up by weird noises... And Eddie seems to be infatuated with him, too. Is this a dream? Richie is afraid, as afraid as he's ever been.But things go all wrong.Is there redemption at the end for his dirty little secret?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	His Terrifying Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Here's my first Reddie ever. ^.^ I'm a HUGE fan of these two. Also, if you want updates or you just feel the need to request fanfics from me, you can follow me on Twitter here: https://twitter.com/SarabiMrs I'll be delighted to see you over there!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING from IT by Stephen King nor the movies. However, I do own the idea for this specific fanfic. (I wish I owned Eddie and Richie, so damn much, but oh well!)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> As always, please leave a comment!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Happy reading.

All is well. Richie’s sleeping with an arm across his stomach while Eddie’s on a mattress near his bed. They were having a sleepover at Richie’s. Since the gang disbanded two years ago, it was the two of them. It was sad sometimes, but Richie wouldn’t complain: at least he still had Eddie. 

He sniffed and mumbled as he turned over his side and cradled his head deeper into the pillow. A crack sounding before his drawer made him frown, now caught between slumber and wake. The wind was loud and tree branches were scraping against the window. But there it was! A loud _thump_ in his bedroom! Richie gasped and sat up straight in his bed, looking right in front of him. 

Eddie was closing the drawers loudly, as though searching for something he could not find no matter how hard he tried. Richie wondered for a few seconds how the hell his best mate would dare do that. Then he turned to the window and noticed the storm outside.

_Weird… It was clear weather when we went to bed._

“Eddie? What’re you doing?”

Eddie startled, then turned a big smile to him in the dim night lamp Richie turned on. 

“Oh! Hi, Rich! Sorry… I… didn’t want to wake you up,” Eddie said.

“Well, that didn’t work. Why are you looking in my stuff?” Richie asked, an eyebrow raised.

Eddie looked like back at the drawer to Richie, as though searching for a plausible answer. He sighed and took on a serious expression. 

“I just… wanted to know if you were… if you…” 

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Ha! Yes… I think you like me,” Eddie said, then hurried to explain himself. “I mean _fancy_ me! Like in… a couple.”

Richie’s mouth hung open and he could feel cold sweat beading on his shoulders and back. _No! How did he…?!_

Richie jumped on his feet and approached Eddie, an arm extended to him as though he could make him stop having these thoughts. No matter how right they were. His heart was thumping in his chest, and he started feeling dizzy. This wasn’t good… 

“Eddie… don’t say silly things… Your health speeches are enough,” Richie said with an attempt at smiling. 

Eddie blinked then smiled. He made his way closer to Richie, eyes sparkling with what looked like… joy?

“No, no…! It’s _fine_! In fact, I… I think it’s great.”

Eddie blushed and lowered his head. He looked up at Richie with a shy smile and fluttering eyelids. Richie just stood there, stunned. Of all the things, he hadn’t expected that!

“You-you… what? Really?”

“Now it’s YOUR turn cat got your tongue!” Eddie laughed gently.

“I’ve liked you for a long while too, Rich… You do like me too, right?” Eddie asked, concern written all over his face. As well as fear. “Otherwise, I’ll be damned…”

Richie’s mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to nod his approval in a desperate fashion. “Y-yeah, you’re… the greatest guy I know and…”

“And love?” 

Eddie’s voice was small but high, hoping for the best. Richie gulped and nodded again, his blushing as red as holiday red. Then he smiled softly at Eddie. It was real. His dream was coming true!

“B-but… we can’t… Others will-“

Eddie shook his head and stepped forward, closing the last distance between them. He then fixed his eyes upon Richie’s hopeful ones. 

“I’m ready to face them. Together.”

Eddie then smiled and closed his eyes, leaning forward. Richie’s heart nearly exploded in his chest when he realized they were about to kiss. Oh this was bad… and so good! He knew he shouldn’t feel this way, but… damn, did he want to! So he leaned in.

And Eddie laughed.

He laughed _at_ him and backed away. He put a hand over his mouth and his laughter didn’t subside, tearing Richie’s heart in pieces. Eddie’s dark eyes now gleamed with malice. 

“Did you really think?! Oh my God, so you DO love me!” Eddie exclaimed. “I thought it was only a rumour…”

Richie gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He hoped the tears he felt wouldn’t escape. He felt hot all of a sudden… and like an idiot. A profound idiot. No one wants to be gay. As though Eddie would want him… the stupid, ugly fag. Shame flooded through him, muddling his thoughts. He wanted out, but he was home. And Eddie kept laughing like it was the best joke ever. 

But it was not. It was Richie’s worst fear.

Eddie smiled and pointed at him mockingly. “So you want to fuck guys? You want to fuck me? That’s funny!”

“S-stop, Eddie!” Richie managed to say through his gritting teeth, a tear running down his cheek.

Richie’s heart constricted, and he was sweating profusely. His head was spinning, and he feared he’d pass out soon.

“Oh, now the faggot’s crying! Poor Richie…” 

When Richie mustered up the courage to look up at Eddie, he saw his love’s eyes going into different directions. _This never happened before! What the hell?!_

Then the eyes went back to their normal position as Richie blinked. But this singular event knotted his guts with pure, primal fear. It was as if it reminded him of something… deep, dark, and hellishly dangerous. 

“EDDIE, STOP!”

But Eddie kept on laughing.

“STOP, STOP, STOP!” Richie held his head in his hand, shaking it left and right, hoping to block the sound. It killed him to almost have Eddie and lose him. That he was against him.

Richie felt soft tappings on his leg and opened his eyes. He blinked in the darkness of his room. He was still on his bed, with an arm over his head. 

“Hey, psst, Richie? Are you okay?” Eddie asked in a low voice near his legs.

Richie sat up and sighed. The weather was nice outside; there was no storm nor tree branches scraping the window. So it was just a nightmare after all. He chuckled. _Man… Am I stupid._

“Yeah, I’m fine. Finer than your mom’s ass.”

“Oh come on! You were screaming your head off.”

Richie saw Eddie’s glinting eyes in the dark. He was perhaps imagining it, but it looked like they narrowed, and the glinting became… malevolent. And then a grin. A frightful grin. 

“I know your dirty little secret, Richie… Want a balloon?”


End file.
